kingofhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Majeh
Majeh is the main protagonist of the manga. It was said that Majeh was the strongest swordsmen in the world when he was still alive. When Majeh defeated the Murin, the King of Hell then took Majeh and made him his personal huntsman for bad spirit from both Heaven and Earth. His real name is Ja Young Choi and he is the son of general Dong Yub Choi. Appearance Majeh is shown to have long mess red hair with a grey samurai outfit while carrying around a long sword. Personality Majeh is shown to be care free and hot blooded person who tends to tease those recently deceased. Although hot tempered, he is shown to have a serious, analytical side when in the face of peril. His generally selfish attitude and child like behavior, is shown to be quickly cast aside when the consequences of a situation affect others rather than just himself. His arrogance from which he believes no one else can match him in power, (which is not completely unjustified) leads him to put his body in harms way, before realizing that his opponent commonly won't be able to offer him a fun fight, resulting in them being quickly disposed off. Majeh is not a completely ruthless killer, he gives those around him the chance not to become involved in conflict with him, but due to the strength seal, most of the people disregard his warnings with the misguided belief that he is just some stupid child. History The main character of the story, Majeh is a very skilled swordsman and an extremely powerful warrior. Majeh is the emissary to the next world charged with ferrying souls from the mortal realm to the land of the dead, be that heaven or hell. Originally, Majeh was fated to go to the Murim, a place where swordsmen of the mortal world who cannot be judged are placed - swordsmen who honed their skills through unorthodox means. Once a swordsman reaches the pinnacle of their art, they can no longer be judged and are placed in the Moorim. When word of Majeh's arrival reached the other residents of the Moorim, they targeted him. However, Majeh dispatched every resident, except for one, of the Moorim that challenged him that day. He was finally challenged by Murin himself, and an epic battle ensured, where both fighters used Heaven Slayer Ki, each believing themselves to be the only possessor of such ability. Murin quickly defeated Majeh. Before Murin could kill Majeh, the King of Hell swoops in and ends the fight, and Majeh becomes his envoy, as to keep Majeh and Murin apart. As such, the King of Hell deemed him a threat to the Kingdom of Hell and Majeh was made the ferryman of souls between the mortal world and land of the dead ever since. Majeh bears the Mark of the Super Human Sealing Symbol, a strength sealing gold mark which seals away a great deal of Majeh's incredible power and changes him back into a young boy. The method to outright remove the seal is for Majeh to die; thus, the closer Majeh comes to death, the weaker the seal becomes. Also when in the human world the seal will significantly be weakened, thus when Majeh is on the verge of dying the seal will release itself, returning Majeh to his former body and unsealing his powers. However this doesn't mean that the seal is removed, it is only temporary and will re-seal after time. When evil spirits started escaping into the mortal world, the King of Hell had Majeh hunt them down. However, during the confusion, the seven strongest members of the Moorim escaped to the real world and so the King of Hell returned Majeh to life to hunt them down. During his travels Majeh became entangled in a second plot to overthrow the martial arts world masterminded by a long thought dead enemy known as the Sa Gok. After beating the Sa Gok, Majeh loses his memories and becomes a courier called Yong. He works as a protector for the courier goods. He is later found by Samhuk whom majeh can no longer sense or can no longer recognize. Samhuk sends Majeh off to speak to the trade demon. He encounters her, and after trying to exchange his soul for his memories, but as Majeh's soul is owned by the king of hell, she can not possess it, and thus hires men to kill majeh, when he is in a dream, he regains his past memories. As Majeh regains his memories and awakens, he encounters Chung Poong, Dohwa and young all protecting his unconscious body. He kills the trade demon easily, and then beings to hunt down the remaining demons. Little does he know that Murin, the strongest fighter from the Murim level of hell, has escaped, and is hunting down artifacts to make him the strongest. He is posing as a re-incarnation of the dali lama. Plot Majeh headed towards the King of Hell's plaza. The King got mad at him for being late while Majeh doesn't care about what he said and went to a small village where an old man was dying and his wife was upset for losing him, but then an unknown monk came and gave them a special medicine that somehow cures the old man which made Majeh upset for not being able to take his soul. Majeh went after the unknown monk and yelled at him for messing up his job and his Pegasus Land Mine technique. When Majeh was about to attack the unknown Monk, they both then sense a flame like demon creature to which the Monk went after to kill it and might save mankind. The Monk then got out his bean necklace and use it to cast a big beam to shoot at the flame demon, but the beam was then cut in half by the demon without even moving and later was killed by the same beast. Majeh saw the fight and told the beast that he was out classed by Majeh. Majeh then killed the beast with a hand sigh which created a high beam killing it. The Monk spirit came back and saw what happen, and was amazed. Majeh saw the Monk spirit and was happy to take him to the Next World but he has to deal with his boss. As Majeh reports this to his boss, the King of Hell realizes that the evil spirits are escaping from the Next World and orders Majeh to capture all the evil spirits and stated that he has to be a Envoy for another year to his dismay. Abilities Master Swordsman: In close combat, Majeh relies often on swordplay. He can handle (and also overpower) every situation, even when he is outnumbered. Master martial artist: He possesses inhuman capability to fight, and to learn new moves. Ki Projection: He has been shown to be able to channel his ki into his hands and be able to inject the ki into others to cause internal damage. Enhanced strength: He possesses super human strength in which he can kill a monster with only one strike. He's also been shown to be able to break steel with no effort. Immense speed: He can move faster than the eye can follow. Enhanced reflexes and senses: Enhanced durability: He can survive injuries that can kill a human easily. He can withstand being thrown into a building with only minor injuries. Enhanced endurance: he can handle a large amount of pain, and fight with major injuries. He can still stand, and be conscious even at the brink of death. Heaven's Ki: because possessing the Ki of Heaven, he can project it and form it into energy. * Blazing finger * Sword Ki/Sword Ki Projection * Can create fire at will * After Images * Heavenly ki orb * Heavenly Arrows of Judgement * Heavenly Demon Field Trap * Gong of the Heavens * Heaven and Earth strike * Has been shown to be able to exorcise souls from possessed bodies * Augmented strength True form: Wings * Flight * Augmented power * Heavenly Demon Armor * Space Time Shedding Step * Multiple forms of energy projection King of hell: after completing the Path of Asura, Majeh gained new power. * Blazing inferno * Unnamed sword technique * Summon a thunder dragon: to destroy his enemies, with its immense amount of electricity that it emits from all parts of its body. Category:Characters Category:Males